rebuild_reborn_creatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sekyu
Sekyu is a combat-oriented robot designed by Dominic Kaizer. Sekyu is different from other party members in how her playstyle and potential all lies within how the player builds her, with unique equipment and the moves that have to be downloaded into her program, all available through purchase. Stats All of Sekyu's base stats are 1/5 (Abysmal), making her have the lowest base stat total of any character. This is offset, however with the ability to equip her with unique equipment to skyrocket her stats to fit the combat style of any variety according to the player. Equipment This category is what makes Sekyu stand out from other characters. She cannot equip basic auras, armor, or weapons that other characters can, but instead have her own unique class of equipment to buff her stats. Core Processor: Equipment that determines Sekyu's main stats (HP, MP, ATK, DEF, MATK, MDEF, AGI, LUK) Mod Chips: Equipment that change Sekyu's Parameters (Regular, Ex, and Sp.). There are 3 slots for this. '''Mainframe: '''Equipment that change Sekyu's Base Elements (both offensively and defensively). '''Automations: '''The weapons exclusive to Sekyu. Skills and Abilities Sekyu only knows one move by default, a simple physical attack move and does not learn any other skills through level up. Instead, she can be taught moves through download by purchasing them from Dominic Kaizer. There will be an extensively large list of a variety of moves for this. Story Sekyu is a powerful combat robot designed and built by Dominic Kaizer at Aqua Sefera. One year exactly before the attack on East Rokyo, Dominic had a dream where the entire country was brutally attacked and that he was one of the few that were capable of bringing justice. However, Dominic was always sickly and was never able to leave his home too often, so he was left in a conundrum. After attempting to warn the town of the future, he was dismissed as a boy who cried wolf with only his older sister, Sekyu Kaizer believing him. After his denial, he dedicated his entire next year into designing and building a machine capable of stopping such a threat. Dominic using all of his resources worked tirelessly on this machine with Sekyu assisting, however was not capable of managing his resources and being fast enough to finish it before the attack finally occurred. After Chrous's attack on East Rokyo, Dominic's older sister died from injuries associated with the attack. Heartbroken, he finished the robot in which was only capable of basic combat, and named it after his fallen sister. Project Kaizer: Sekyu was completed but too weak to be of much use. Dominic knew exactly what he needed to build to make the robot better but no longer had the resources to do so. When the MC and team meet Dominic they gather the materials to help make Sekyu stronger, and eventually recruit Sekyu onto the team, where Dominic, although not present, can assist in avenging the country and his sister through his mighty machine.